In recent years, a variety of software that operate on a computer (an onboard terminal) mounted on a vehicle have been developed. When various applications such as a route guidance application or a media player application are operated on an onboard terminal, it is possible to collect information, provide amusement, etc. during travel.
Meanwhile, drivers are likely to view the screen of an onboard terminal while driving, so a GUI output on the screen desirably has a design which does not distract the users' driving does not cause a decrease in the users' concentration). Specific contents are defined in “Driver Distraction Guidelines for In-Vehicle Electronic Devices” issued by National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA), for example.
Further, a GUI evaluation device disclosed in PTL 1, for example known as a technique for checking whether a design target GUI is designed according to predetermined guidelines.